


Radio Star

by followmeintothedark



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, You Decide, also i tried to make this funny, also minho is literally only mentioned once, also tommo and teresa r twins, brenderesa is mentioned once, did it work?, i lov tumblr prompts i dont have to actually think lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmeintothedark/pseuds/followmeintothedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i run the night slot on campus radio and some jackass keeps calling in to insult my music taste and request high school musical songs instead” au</p>
<p>After a mysterious caller insults both Gally's radio show and his music taste, he decides to take action. But what will happen when he finds the culprit? And will Teresa ever stop eating Sour Patch Kids when shes meant to be doing her radio slot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Star

The chair creaked as Gally leant back, stretching. Tinny music flowed faintly from the headphones around his neck. He was doing his segment on his college’s campus radio.

He had originally started two months ago, when his friend Teresa had asked him to cover for him while she “got some snacks”, a euphemism for making out with her girlfriend Brenda in the backroom. A lot of the listeners had liked him, and so he got a regular segment. He had the late shift, covering from midnight to about four am. His was the show for the insomniacs and the late night crammers.

“Alright, I’ve got some Cold War Kids coming up next, but first here’s the new one from Tame Impala.” Gally said over the last bars of the previous song. He didn’t especially like the song playing now, but Teresa assured him it was a banger. Her words.

As that song ended, a blinking light came up on the call machine. Gally sighed. Callers at this hour were normally either very high, or very tired. Or both.

“Caller, you’re on air.”

A large amount of snickering came from the other end of the line, with a muffled “Do it!” in the background. Gally braced himself for the worst.

“Um. Hi. I’d like to…. request a song?”

The caller broke off into laughter again. The voice was vaguely recognisable, but the radios shitty phone line prevented Gally from identifying who it was.

 

“What song would that be?” Gally said in a long suffering voice, cupping his face in his palms.

“We’re All in This Together? From High School Musical? “

“That… is not really the type of song I play.”

“Yeah, but your music taste sucks.” Someone in the background of the mystery call snorted.

“Thats a matter of opinion,” Gally said shortly, ending the call.

He quickly started the next song. Gally frowned. He knew that voice from somewhere. And he was going to find out who they were.

 

x x x

 

It had been a week since the incident and every night, without fail, the mystery caller had phoned again. Every time, he requested We’re All in This Together, and every time, Gally hung up. Several of his listeners had tried to determine the callers identity, but no one had succeeded. 

And now it was the sixth night. Teresa was joining him for this show, and was currently lounging next to him, legs on the desk. She was rummaging through various drawers while a song played, looking for something.

“Where are all the Milk Duds?” Teresa said, pouting.

After leaning over to turn her mic off (That was going to be an interesting addition to the song), Gally replied. “They’re gone, because you ate them all.”

“Well, that’s not _my_ fault.”

“....It is. Because _you_ ate them all.”

“Jeez, what’s got you so hot and bothered?” Teresa asked, as she resumed rummaging.

“Urgh, just this.. caller. The one who only asks for High School Musical,” Gally grumbled.

“He’s pretty- Yes!” Teresa broke off from whatever she was saying, after discovering a half eaten packet of Sour Patch Kids. She popped two into her mouth just as the song ended. After she turned her mic back on, she spoke.

“Mmph- That was Mother Mother with Infinitesimal. I’m gonna pass you over to Gally, cos I have like, eight Sour Patch Kids in my mouth.”

“Two, actually,” Gally said. “We have some Muse for you soon, but first, we’d like to address a certain issue.”

He paused for effect, the moment slightly ruined by Teresa snickering, and then immediatly choking on her sweets.

“The High School Musical caller.”

“Do any of you know who he is?” Gally continued. “We need to locate him.”

“And then,” Teresa said, in an overly dramatic tone, “We _kill_ him.”

“No,” Gally said. “We get him to stop calling.”

“And then _kill_ him. With _bombs_.”  
“That is not-” 

Gally broke off as the light on the call machine began to flicker. Teresa miraculously managed to stop laughing, staring at it too. Slowly, she reached over and picked up the call.

“First of all, I’m very offended.”

It was the mystery caller.

“I’d like to be killed with a knife, not _bombs_. At least look me in the eyes as I die at your hand.”

“Could you live with a sword?” Teresa asked. Gally glared at her. She was not taking this seriously at all.

“Absolutely not. Who do you think you are? And secondly, I stand by what I said about your music taste. That song about infinity or whatever sucked.”

“ _I_ chose that!” Teresa said. “Who do _you_ think you are?”

Gally tried to stop the on-air fight that was about to occur. Teresa was very passionate about her song choices. “Guys-”

“What songs would you prefer? Huh?” Teresa said, walking into the callers trap.

“Well,” he said, tone overflowing with triumph. “I like High School Musical.”

Teresa spluttered with indignation as Gally quickly dropped the call.

She turned to face Gally, determination in her eyes. 

“We _need_ to find him.”

 

x x x 

 

Heat hit Gally as he walked into the campus cafe. It didn’t stock the best food, and there were way better food sources not too far away, but it was definitely the cheapest place for miles. And so here he was.

It was pretty crowded today, plenty of sleep deprived students with early classes. Gally had a literature class with Teresa, and was getting coffee for both of them.

After queueing for just longer than Gally could tolerate, he got the drinks. As he tried to get through the people still waiting, someone bumped into his back and he nearly dropped them both. He whipped around, glaring.

“Woah, shit dude, sorry,” the culprit said, raising both hands in surrender.

Gally was about to reply, but he froze. He knew that voice. And more importantly, he knew that face.

It was _Thomas_.

Thomas was Teresa’s twin brother, and Gally had always tried to avoid him in the past. On the rare occurrence that they did meet, it was normally at some college party he had been dragged to. Thomas was normally the first guy to volunteer to jump off the roof into a pile of snow, or chug two liters of Mountain Dew on a dare. There was a constant air or spontaneity around him, like he might explode at any moment. He was, in short, the person Gally was not.

“ _You._ ” Gally said, putting as much venom in the word as possible.

“Me?” Thomas asked, confused. 

“Yeah, you,” Gally said, pointing a coffee at Thomas aggressively. “ _You’ve_ been calling my radio show every night, and requesting High School Musical!”

A strange expression was on Thomas’ face, a mix of fear and pure joy. 

“.....Um,” he said. “Maybe?”

“Definitely,” Gally said. People were begin to stare. Iphones were being pulled out, hoping to capture the next big campus fight.

“My music taste isn't even that bad!” Gally said. “And-”

He broke off as he realised something.

“...Wait,” he said. “You are Teresa’s _twin_ brother.”

 

“Yep.” Thomas said, looking incredibly confused. “Correct.”

“How could she not tell it was you?” Gally said, forgetting his anger. “She was right there! She heard you _calling in_ every night!”

Realisation dawned on Thomas’ face, quickly followed by him breaking into laughter. He covered his mouth with one hand, trying to mask his amusement, though his whole body shook with merriment.

Against his will, Gally began to laugh too. There was something so ridiculous about the situation.

Somehow managing to compose himself, Thomas spoke. 

“Your music taste isn’t even that bad, actually,” he said apologetically. “Except for The Beatles. They suck.”

“You could get killed for saying that round here,” Gally said, raising an eyebrow. The university they went to had the highest population of hipsters in the area, and you couldn’t walk two meters without seeing someone in a Modest Mouse tshirt.

“Don’t even care. All their songs sound the same,” Thomas said, in the kind of tone that suggested he’d said this many times before. “I could eat flour instead of listening to them and it’d have the same effect.”

“Also, they’re pretty not hot. At least boy bands these days have the decency to be attractive.” He added in an afterthought.

“I….. actually can’t argue with that,” Gally said, tilting his head to the side. Thomas was actually pretty cool, if you ignored the fact he’d been ruining his radio show for the past week.

Also he was kinda cute. That was something Gally had never noticed before. His eyes had a thousand different shades of brown in them, and his face was sprinkled with freckles. Gally was a sucker for freckles.

“I should probably get to class,” Thomas said, bringing Gally back to earth. “But, for real dude, I’m sorry for calling you ‘n shit. It was a dick move.”

He paused, like he was considering whether to do something or not. Apparently, he did decide to do it, because he reached out and took one of the cups Gally was holding. He took a pen from the back pocket of his jeans, and scribbled something on it, before handing it back.

Confused, Gally looked down at what he had written, It was a number, along with the words “Call me... off the air”, with an actual winky face next to it. Apparently Gally’s mild attraction wasn’t one sided.

“I...uh,” Thomas said, blushing slightly. “I always thought you were pretty cute. Minho thought I could get your attention by calling in.”

“I see,” Gally said, still looking at the cup. He held it up for Thomas to see. “But this is Teresa’s coffee. You just gave your number to your sister.”

“....Ah.” Thomas said. “That is….brilliant.”

“I’ll still call you though,” Gally said, smiling crookedly. He turned to go to his class, leaving Thomas uncharacteristically speechless.

x x x

Three weeks later, Gally was back in his radio booth doing his normal segment.

Teresa had been one part amused, one part affronted when she has found out. She found Thomas writing his number on her cup hilarious, and had been relentlessly teasing him about it since she found out. Thomas had threatened to sue and disown her multiple times.

As the last notes of the song faded out, Gally turned on his mic and began to speak.

“You’re listening to the late night segment,” he said, ignoring the face the person sitting opposite him made. “ Okay, I’ve got something a little different for you now. Not what I normally play, but-”

“Just play it.”

“Alright. This goes out to… a special someone.”

The special someone made a gagging sound, and Gally flipped him off.

As the song started to play, Gally smiled at Thomas, who was practically lying on the table across from him. Gally had forced him to join his segment to make up for the High School Musical calls, and they had quickly become friends. And then something different to that.

“You’re such a _nerd_ ,” Thomas groaned to his boyfriend, as he realised what the song was, but he was smiling back.

Gally leant back and listened. The song wasn’t that bad after all.

_Together, together, come on now everyone. Together, together, come on let’s have some fun._

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully u enjoyed this one!! i actually tried to make it funny, have a good laugh and joke, but maybe it isnt?? tell me what ya think!! hope you enjoyed this one!!  
> i wasnt rly sure what type of music gally would listen to so i just put in as many vaguely hipstery blogs as possible lmao
> 
> thanks to tumblr user will sparkanite for editing it!!
> 
> my url is shadowclanners should u wish to check me out!!


End file.
